


with the wrong people sometimes

by harrystylescurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood, College, Explicit Language, Frenemies, Issues, M/M, Substance Abuse, bestfriends, friends - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystylescurls/pseuds/harrystylescurls
Summary: “Do you think I’m with the wrong person?” Louis looks at him, his eyes almost empty as his heart. He could feel his skin prickling against his crusty denim jacket.He stops moving. He takes a deep breath, which Louis noticed. He bites his lips, nervousness creeping inside him. He turns around to face him, without any emotion evident on his face.“Maybe. I really don’t want to answer that for you.” He finally tells him.A pause. Louis stares at the floor. “I feel like shit. I don’t know if I made the right choice.”“What if you’re with the wrong person?” Niall asks him.Louis fell silent. He doesn’t know what the fuck he should do. Not anymore.
Relationships: Harry styles / Louis tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	with the wrong people sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is like, just for fun. but it can get very angsty. i’m sorry. also, i just had this prompt for a fic where bad decisions and mistakes are gonna be a thing. yknow, that’s life. anyways, this fic is mainly inspired by Moral of the Story by Ashe (Feat. Niall Horan) it’s out now! stream it, lovelies x

**I**

Louis looks around the crowded room. He heaves a frustrated sigh when he notices that the room is fully occupied by now. He mentally scolded himself for not listening to Zayn.

He struggles as he tries to look for an empty seat. And then just as how lucky he is, someone bumps into his shoulder, causing him to trip a bit. Louis scowls, turning around quickly to see who was the bloke who bumped into him. He isn’t the most nicest person and he’s very sensitive. He knows that.

”The fuck?” He shoots the stranger a glare. A death glare, in fact.

A tall young guy with a porcelain pale skin and bright emerald green eyes stares back at him, eyes obviously terrified. Good, Louis thought. The lad should be terrified by him.

”I-I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there—“

Louis cuts him off. “What? Are you saying you’re blind?”

Also, Louis knows it in himself that he struggles to stop his tongue from saying any thing that his mind could think of. 

“No,” the stranger shakes his head, causing his curls swing. “I wasn’t looking your way, you were pretty sma—“

Louis raises his brow. Did this bloke calls him small? His fist knuckles. “You sure you wanna continue that, huh?”

”Look, I’m sorry.” He tells Louis. “Can I go now? I’m late. I need to find a seat.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Whatever, newbie.”

”What? How did you know I was a freshman?” The guy’s emerald green eyes sparkled in confusion. Louis shrugs. He doesn’t want to talk the guy anymore. He’s making Louis’ head hurt.

”Nice talking. I see,” The guy scoffs. 

But before Louis could even mutter a sassy remark, the guy with the green eyes were out of his sight. He shakes his head and storms out of the room, thoughts disarray.

***

  
”Woah. What are you doing here?” Liam shoots him a glare. Louis slams the door behind his back and throws his maroon backpack on the worn out brown couch right beside the window. 

“Good afternoon to you too, Payno.” Louis rolls his eyes.

”No, seriously.” Liam faces him. “You have classes. Zayn told me.”

Louis plops down on a swivel chair and turns on Liam’s laptop. “What? Is Zayn my keeper now?”

”Mate, you can’t stay in here. I have clients.” Liam tells him.

Louis ignores him purposely. He didn’t wanna talk to Liam at all. He just quietly logged his Facebook account on the laptop. He doesn’t even know why Liam doesn’t want him to stay in here. Well, he’s in Liam’s garage but Liam cannot make him leave. Not when he wants to relax. 

Liam and Louis were friends since they met each other in Liam’s parent’s coffee house right inside the campus. Liam stays in the garage right behind the coffee house, and all of their friends and even Louis stays there too and it suddenly became their hang out place.

”You know some of my clients doesn’t want some bloke roaming around, right?” Liam tries to catch his attention. But Louis is not having it.

Liam is a bright student. He studies Economics. And besides the coffee house, his sideline too is doing lazy rich students’ school works. Essays, reaction papers, reviewers, book reviews, answering math worksheets and stuff that other people doesn’t want to waste time on. Liam does that. And he meets his clients inside his garage, where Louis is currently sitting on a swivel chair and using his laptop.

”Lou, I mean it. Don’t you have any class to attend to?” 

Louis shakes his head. “No, none that I can think of.” 

Liam chokes. “What the hell? You don’t even know your schedule?” 

Louis didn’t respond. He doesn’t even care for Uni. He just wants to get out of here and live his life. It was his step father’s clever idea to send him off to a fancy University. He didn’t even want to be away from his mother and sisters. 

Louis is the only boy among his siblings. His own biological father is nowhere to found and he grew up living his posh boring life with his mum’s new husband. Louis loves his sisters but sometimes he cannot help but feel left out or out of place. It’s just that, he sometimes wishes that his family wasn’t broken. 

But he doesn’t think about that that much. He likes to say that he doesn’t care about it all. Perhaps, he was excited when he finished High school. That means he can be away from his step father and their posh life. And to add into the mix, he was riled up to be studying in the city too because his childhood best friend decided to come with him. 

“I’m waiting for Z.” Louis speaks. Liam turns around and stares at him, he casually checks the wall clock.

”When will Zayn be out of his class?” 

“Dunno.” Louis shrugs. “He’s in his Sculpting class right now, I guess.” 

Zayn is Louis’ childhood best friend. They grew up together, they shared so many stuff together and even on holidays their families would merge and celebrate with one another. 

Zayn is somehow the complete opposite of Louis, Louis likes to say. Zayn can be so quiet at times and he can be definitely very picky when it comes to friends. Zayn observes everyone a lot while Louis just doesn’t care as long as his friends are all fun and not boring. 

Louis likes outdoors. Zayn doesn’t. In fact, in their senior year back home, everyone was out partying and getting their ass drunk including Louis himself, but Zayn chose to stay at home and watch Marvel movies all by himself. But there is one thing that can make Zayn get out of his house at night. It’s when Louis drunk calls him and cries to him on the phone begging Zayn to pick him up wherever he was, in between sobs and slurs. Of course, even when Louis interrupts Zayn’s sleep he would still rub his eyes and put some jacket on and drive to wherever the hell Louis is getting shit faced at. He cares so much for Louis, and Louis is really thankful he has Zayn as his best friend. 

Louis doesn’t fail to tell him that. Or at least he think Zayn knows Louis appreciate him without really verbally telling him those. He’s not really good with emotions. He rather suck it all up than to swallow his pride. 

“Oh, okay.” Liam nods. “Just.. try not to annoy my clients, Louis. I mean it.”

Louis puffs his cheeks and stops himself from laughing. He tries to frown at Liam. “What? I’m a very hospitable person, Payno. I greet them nicely.”

Liam stood up from his chair and grabs the throw pillow and aims it at Louis. Louis ducks, but it was too late, the throw pillow hit his face and fell on the ground. Louis glares at Liam.

”The fuck was that?”

”I’m just not sure you’re nice and hospitable. Lou, please. Don’t make me kick you out.”

Louis rolls his eyes and sighs. “Yeah, yeah whatever. I won’t be causing trouble this time.”

Liam eyes him warily and Louis brushes it off. He knows why Liam is so agitated whenever he’s here at the same time Liam is meeting with his clients. There was one time that Louis was so drunk and he was sprawled out on Liam’s couch and some students went inside the garage and looked for Liam. Louis told them that Liam moved out and right after that the students kind of got mad at Liam because they really thought Liam left with their money without even giving them their school works done. Liam was so pissed at Louis that time, Zayn had to get in the middle and make them calm down. Of course Louis didn’t listen to Zayn, he taunted Liam playfully and that’s when Liam’s fist came across Louis’ face.

Louis couldn’t help but cringe whenever he remembers that. Liam can punch. He knows that by now.

Louis turns off the laptop and pulls out his phone from his pocket. He sees several messages from Eleanor. Their friend, part of their small group. Louis clicks his tongue and stands up, causing Liam to frown at him.

”Where you going?”

Louis grabs his denim jacket and backpack on the couch and scratched the back of his neck, “El texted. She said she needs me to pick her up.”

Liam groans. “What? Ugh. Don’t tell me she’ll come here too?”

”Dunno, mate.” Louis shrugs. “I’ll text you whatever shit we ended up doing.” 

“Yeah, fine.” Liam waves his hand. “Just tell them to meet me here at 9. The party starts at 8.” 

“That’s too late, innit?”

”When did we ever arrive at a party early?” Liam chuckles. Louis does too. He just flips him off and walks out of Liam’s garage.

***

Louis slams his door behind. He frowns when he spots Eleanor sitting alone in an old bench right by the curb. Many students scatter around the spacious quadrangle, the sun is setting and the birds starts to chip. He could feel the cold breeze hitting his face and causing him to slightly shiver. He walks straight to Eleanor.

”Hey. Thanks for picking me up.” She greets him with a sad smile. 

“What happened to you? Thought you and Kendall will go straight to the mall or some shit?” He joins her on the bench.

”We fought,” Eleanor sighs. “Kenny’s so fucking annoying. She went out with this guy last night, and made him sleep on our dorms. And—“

”What?” Louis cuts her off, voice rising. “She did what?”

”Well they had sex and stuff like that and when I woke up I saw them doing it again, I was so pissed, Lou. I mean, can’t she respect me? I was there throughout the entire night. They had sex while I was asleep on the other side of the fucking room.” 

Louis kicks a pebble near him. He glances at Eleanor and shakes his head. He could see Eleanor is really upset. Kendall is their friend too, part of their group also, unfortunately.

”Let me talk to Kenny ‘bout that okay?” Louis offers.

”No, she won’t listen.” She mumbles quietly. Eleanor bites her lower lip and wrinkled her nose. 

“Well, she can’t be fucking insensitive, you know? If she wants to have a fucking sex then go. But not when you’re in there. God, I’m so relieved I don’t have a roomie.” Louis slaps his forehead in total frustration.

Eleanor giggles. “Poor Niall.”

”Why? Don’t feel bad for him. That shithead cannot clean up after himself.”

”I don’t think he’s that bad,” Eleanor chimes in. Louis throws her a disgusted look.

”Believe me, am not exaggerating. Niall can’t even fucking find his own sock and it was right inside the trash bin.” 

Eleanor gags. “What the hell?!”

Louis sneers. “So don’t.”

”Zayn!”

”What? I don’t like being roomies with Z. He’s a total neat freak. He would kill me if I forget to throw out my chinese takeaways—“

Eleanor cuts her off. “No, not that.” She waves at someone behind Louis. “Zayn’s here.”

Louis swivels his head to turn around, only to see Zayn smirking at them, and with someone in tow.

”Oh, who is that?” He could hear Eleanor whisper.

Louis could feel his eyes bulging out as he stare at the guy behind Zayn.

”Lou, El, there you are.” Zayn greets them. “I’d like you guys to meet my new roommate, Harry.”

Harry.

His name is Harry.

The same bright emerald green eyes stare back at him. Louis couldn’t feel his throat. Eleanor is beaming beside her, Zayn is casually smirking and pretty oblivious that his new roomie is the reason why Louis felt sick and had to skip his class earlier. Not to be exaggerating but he could feel his head throbbing again.

 _Fuckin’ small world, innit?_ Louis can’t help but scream inside his mind.


End file.
